The Time is Now
by spooksfan08
Summary: Sequel to Until Then.Can Morgana cause even more trouble for Merlin and his friends? Is she really back and if she is it isn't just Camelot under threat.Can Arthur&Gwen survive, will Gaius and Merlin be able to help&can Moira see what the adults can't?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**The Eyes of A Child**

Moira loved the Spring sunshine. Although it was technically still Winter it felt like Spring as the sunchine warmed the Castle grounds. Camelot had been covered in snow for most of the Winter and it was only now the flowers were beginning to poke their heads through the grass that she was allowed to play outside. Smiling as she ran through the Castle grounds she didn't notice Sir Leon until she was right on top of him.

"Oh" She stopped as her friend ran away.

"Hello my Lady" Sir Leon smiled and bowed.

"Hello" Moira blushed as the Knight bowed to her.

"Have you ran into any other members of Court? Literally or otherwise" He smiled at the six year old as she raised her eyes to his.

"I dunno what that means but Merlin and Gaius were in the Castle and I saw Gwen with Prince Arthur" She bit her bottom lip as she turned and walked with him.

"You did? Where was this?"

"Outside his Chambers. I was playing at being a spy so I know what to do when I'm a Knight like you" She smiled as Leon nodded. He couldn't help but laugh. Arthur had made a remark to her before the Yuletide celebrations and now it seemed the young girl, not much more than a baby was determiend to be a Knight when she was Gwen's age. He had a feeling that if she kept her determined spirit until adulthood she may well be the first female Knight Camelot had ever seen. He followed the young girl, who was really not much more than a toddler through the Castle grounds as he wondered what she had seen and whether Uther really had relaxed his stance on his son's relationship with the Blacksmith's daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen smiled as she watched Arthur walk along the stone walled corridor towards the Throne Room. She knew many of the other serving girls knew about her and Arthur and she silently dreaded the dirty looks and spiteful comments she knew she would get the moment she returned to work. She closed her eyes as she thought about one chambermaid's cruel comments. _To think the Prince would be interested in that! A bloody commoner!_ Gwen had bit her tongue at the time, it was to be expected she supposed. _At least at the moment only the closest family and friends know about us, I know I can trust Elyan, Merlin and the others. I shouldn't care what others think. I know how I feel and that is all that matters._ Gwen straightened her apron before walking the opposite way along the corridor and straight in to Sir Leon and Moira.

"Gwen!" The little girl ran to her _At least I have one friend in the Castle_ she smiled.

"Hello you" Gwen smiled. "Sir Leon" She cutseyed as Sir Leon rolled his eyes.

"Gwen, stop doing that"

"Sorry, habit" Gwen smiled as they began walking towards the Great Hall.

"Moira has been helping me" He nodded towards the little girl. "She helped me find you in return for a reading lesson. I think thats a fair trade don't you?"

Moira smiled as she took Gwen's hand. She nodded, her father had taught her to read well before she was Moira's age but she knew the little girl's mother really wasn't interested in her daughter. The child spent most of her time with Gwen and Gaius, when she wasn't playing at being a Knight. Gwen knew Anwen had no interest or money for education. Moira had been left to learn as she went along.

"I think that's a very fair trade" Gwen smiled as Moira nodded.

"I had to show him where you were, in case he got lost. Oh and Gaius said he will teach me to count if I help him clean the table. Reading and counting are good skills for a Knight" She nodded seriously as Gwen smiled at her.

"Why were you looking for me?" Gwen asked.

"I need to see Arthur. Infact I need to speak to you, Gwaine, Merlin, Uther and Gaius too" She held his gaze as she spoke.

"The Throne Room. They were all headed there" Gwen turned and marched on as Moira shrugged and follwed her. Sir Leon knew this was going to be difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin stared as Gaius stepped in front of him. Things had changed in Camelot since the Tournament, especially where Uther was concerned. The King was still on the throne but his grip on the Kingdom seemed to have lessened. He sat in his throne and listened to Gaius as Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances.

"So Gaius" Uther started "You think there has been magic used in Camelot?"

"It is difficult to say Sire" Uther avoided the looks Arthur and Merlin shared. Both young men knew that there had been magic used in Camelot whatever law Uther had passed.

"I see" Uther started as the doors swung open. A rather distracted looking Gwen marched in with Moira and Sir Leon just behind her. Moira immediately stepped back and half hid herself behind Leon as Merlin smiled at her.

"Gwen" Arthur stood a little straighter as she met his gaze.

"Sorry Sire but Sir Leon stopped me in the corridor. It seems he has something to say of the upmost importance. He asked me to find you as a matter of urgency" Gwen held Uther's gaze. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"What is it?" Arthur stepped towards her, immediately worried. She looked into his deep blue eyes and wanted to be anywhere but where they were at that moment. Sir Leon stepped forward.

"Sire, I really would rather tell you this when all concerned parties are here" He started as Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh spit it out" Merlin smiled slightly as Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" Uther uncharicteristically agreed with Merlin. "What is it?"

"Well, on my rounds in the surrounding forest this morning I came across some evidence" Sir Leon wished he had been able to speak to everyone. The last thing he wanted was to have Elyan and Gwaine hear it second hand.

"Evidence? What evidence?" Uther almost shouted.

"The Lady Morgana" He watched as Merlin and Gwen seemed to visibly pale in front of him. Moira gasped "I believe she is back"

**A/N I was dubious about writing a sequel to Until Then. Is it worth continuing? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own anything related to Merlin**

Morganna smiled as she walked through the forests of the outskirts of Camelot. She had missed the ancient kingdom since her self imposed exile. It had been months since she was last there. The spring sunshine made the kingdom look beautiful. She stood staring at the Castle through the trees as the sunshine glinted off the turrents.

"I'll be back soon" She smiled as she pulled her cloak around her and disappeared into the forest. Morguse was waiting, the time to return to her rightful place was almost upon them.

xxxxxxxx

Merlin did not like the idea that Morganna was back to cause problems. He just knew she was there somewhere watching them. He had suspected it for a while and now with Sir Leon's findings he was more worried than ever. He sat on the steps of the Castle next to Arthur as they watched the children, artisans and townspeople of Camelot going about their normal business. For a moment Merlin wondered if any of them had any idea what went on around them.

"So she's back then"

"Yes Merlin" Arthur sighed.

"She wants something" Merlin looked at his friend. "You are going to have to be careful, you know. It was you she wanted to kill"

"Yeah I know, thanks for reminding me" Arthur still couldn't quite believe the girl he had always considered to be his sister had hated him so much she wanted to kill him. It felt wrong, as if the universe had been knocked off balance. He knew Morganna, there was no way he could continue blaming Morguse for his sister's behavious, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"And Gwen. She wanted her out of the way too"

"Nothing is going to happen to Gwen" Arthur spoke through clenched teeth "I won't let it" Arthur shot Merlin a look, effectively ending the conversation as Merlin nodded.

"Just, look Arthur I know you think of Morganna as your sister, but she isn't. And she wont let any of her past feelings interfere with her goals. She wants Camelot" He ran a hand through his dark hair "She is not stupid but she has fallen for everything that stupid sister of hers has said. She was prepared to kill me and Gwen. It wasn't that long ago, I can't see how that has changed"

"You know she wants Camelot?" Arthur watched as Merlin nodded.

"Yes"

"You can't always get what you want" Arthur stood and ran down the steps as Gwen walked towards them. Moira was holding Gwaine's hand as they approached them.

"Yeah, thats true" Merlin sighed "It won't stop her trying though" He waved at Gwen as Moira ran towards him.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

"Hello" Merlin smiled at the young girl.

"I helped. I did. I helped Gaius"

"Good girl" Merlin smiled. He looked over to where Gwen was talking to Arthur and Gwaine. She kept throwing little glances towards where Moira stood, just keeping an eye on her young charge._ She is definately still trying to look after everyone. Seems our little Moira has made her maternal instincts even stronger._ Merlin sighed as he realised the child was still talking to him. He returned his attention to Moira as Gwaine wandered off in the direction of the Castle.

"Are they going to get married? I think they should be married" Moira folded her arms as Merlin laughed.

"Yeah I hope so"

"Anyway I helped. I helped Gaius, just like Freya told me to" Merlin froze as she spoke.

"Moira" Merlin forced his heart rate to settle. "You said Freya told you to help"

"Yes, Freya. The lady in the water. You know Freya!" Moira rolled her eyes "She said I had to be a big girl and help Gauis because we all have to be ready. I don't know why but even me! I have to be ready"

"What else did she say?" Merlin didn't want to scare her. It was clear she had been talking to a ghost. There was no way Freya was still alive. He had seen her die. He had watched as she was laid to rest in the lake.

"Not much. I'm to help Gauis look after you" She twirled her hair around her finger "She said it is coming and we all have to be ready"

"Then don't look so worried" Merlin smiled. "Of course we'll be ready"

He only hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius sat at the large table in the kitchen area of his chambers as he stared in to the dying embers of the fire. The hearth was still warm where the fire was dying back. He sighed heavily, the suspicion that his young friend was once again walking head first into trouble bothered him. He knew Merlin and the others had a knack of finding trouble. They really did not need to go in search of it. He watched the dying embers as he wondered about little Moira and why Freya had decided to speak to her. It was clear the young girl was talking to ghosts. He knew the fact the child could converse with spirits was enough to frighten Uther into unspeakable acts. He decided there and then he would not speak of it to anyone just in case it got back to the King.

"Gaius!" Merlin almost ran in to the room.

"Slow down boy! Running everywhere at such a pace is not good for the constitution surely" He grumbled as Merlin almost threw himself into the chair opposite him.

"Moira, little Moira. She saw, she said. I mean it isn't possible"

"Merlin calm down. It is possible. And yes it did happen. It seems our little helper has magick, the same as you. The same as Morganna. It seems she is a Seer, I dont know how or why she has the gift but she does"

Merlin nodded as he thought about what Moira had told him. He was instantly worried about the little girl. All supernatural powers were strictly forbidden in Camelot, he had been almost caught many times. He didn't want Moira to live in fear.

"The child is in danger" Gaius contined "Should Uther ever discover her powers, if Morganna and Morguse find out I fear for the girl"

"She's just six years old"

"As were you when your powers started. As was Morganna"

"If something happened to her" Merlin shook his head.

"It would kill Gwen and Arthur. Gwen is like a mother to the girl, especially now Anwen has taken up with another man and has a taste for the mead"

"Yes" Merlin closed his eyes. "Times are changing Gaius. But nothing will happen to Moira or Arthur and Gwen. I'll make sure of it"

**A/N More soon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Ultimate Betrayal**

Merlin was worried, he needed some fresh air and space to think. He briefly thought of going to see the Dragon but had decided against it. The Dragon was not to be trusted, especially now he had broken free and almost destroyed the Kingdom Merlin loved so much. Instead he found himself wandering by the lake where Freya had been laid to rest.

"Freya" He whispered. The calm waters of the lake didn't move. "What am I going to do? Moira is only a baby. How am I going to protect her?" He slumped down on the grass next to the lake as he stared out at the calm and peaceful waters. The early spring sunshine did nothing to calm his mood. He wanted to see Freya again. He wanted to make sure Morganna and Morguse left them all alone and that little Moira grew up aware of her powers and not afraid of them. He held his head in his hands as he realised Freya was not going to appear to him. For some reason she had chosen to speak to Moira. He only hoped it was only him and Gaius that knew the child had spoken with spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur walked along the corridors of the Castle. The old stone walls had been imposing and scary when he was a boy, now they were just endless. He smiled slightly as he remembered kissing Gwen in one of the alcoves earlier that day. He knew his father tolerated their relationship rather than approved of him falling for the blacksmith's daughter but he had at least given in a little and chosen to ignore it.

"Father" Arthur looked up to see Uther walking towards him.

"Arthur" Uther looked worried.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Gwen, Merlin or any of your friends? The child that always follows Gwen around these days?" Uther stared at his son. Arthur shook his head.

"Not since before lunch. What is it?"

"Find Sir Leon, Sir Percivil and Gwaine." Uther instructed "We need to mount a full search for Morganna and Morguse aswell as anyone else they have corrupted"

Arthur nodded as his father spoke. It had been a long time since he had seen the older man so angry. Arthur frowned as he saw his father try to decide how much to tell his son.

"Father? Has she been sighted? Is Morganna in Camelot?"

"I believe she is" Uther sighed. "Look I want you to ensure the child is safe"

"Moira?"

"Yes, the kitchen maid's girl" Uther glared.

"Why? What possible danger could a six year old pose to Morganna?"

"I don't know, I don't think I want to know but she is now an orphan" Uther glared.

"What? Anwen is dead?" Arthur was incredulous. "When? How?"

"No, I do not believe Anwen is dead." Uther glared at the stone wall behind his son. Arthur was more confused than ever. "The child is on her own because her mother informed the cook and the others in the kitchen that Morganna was the true head of Camelot. That she was going to follow her and leave the kingdom until the rightful heir of the House of Pendragon was on the throne" Uther spat the words.

"And she thinks that is Morganna?"

"It would seem so" Uther watched as his son shook his head.

"You are right Father, I have to find the others" He walked away from his father, wondering what else his sister had been responsible for corrupting in the Kingdom. He walked along the corridor wondering what would become of little Moira now she had no real parents in Camelot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen sat at the oak table in Gaius chambers as the old man sat opposite her. Elyan and Gwain were sat at the ned of the table as Arthur explained what his fatehr had told him. Leon and Percy had gone out looking for Merlin. Moira was playing in the courtyard.

"What about the child?" Elyan asked.

"I'll take care of her" Gwen dared her brother to contradict her. Gaius smiled slightly. He had hoped she would say that. Arthur held her gaze.

"Are you certain?" He asked as Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"She is with one of us most of the time. She adores Leon and idolises all you knights. If she is not with me she is with Gaius these days. I don't remember seeing Anwen with her at all in the last few weeks" Gwen looked at Gaius who shook his head.

"Do you think Anwen was spending all her time with Morganna rather than raising her child?" Gaius asked.

"No" Gwen shook her head as she turned to Gaius. "I think she spent most of her free time in the hosterly. Gwaine told me he often saw her in there, chasing the attentions of young men"

xxxxxxxxx

Moira sat on the floor outside Gaius' chambers. She liked playing outside but she knew she had been sent out to play because the adults wanted to talk without her overhearing. She sat drawing circles in the sand and writing her name in the dirt when she saw Merlin walking towards her.

"Hello" He smiled as he sat down beside her.

"Hello" Moira stared at her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"My mum has left. She left me behind" Moira shook her head sadly.

"When?"

"This morning Catherine went to our chambers to get her. I was already up and helping in the kitchen. Rose lets me wash potatoes to help her" Moira looked at Merlin as he smiled.

"I know, the cook likes you helping her"

"Mum was late. I said she had been drinking mead" Moira shook her head. "She was gone when Catherine got there. She left a note saying she was gone"

Merlin shook his head as he saw Moira's eyes fill with tears. "Now I am on my own" Moira sniffed, trying to sound very grown up.

"No you are not" Merlin wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, no tears. I think you have a lot of people that care about you."

"Me?"

"Sir Leon, me, Gwaine, Percy, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius. You are not on your own" He watched as she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now come on, lets see where everyone is" Merlin stood and held out his hand as Moira jumped up and took his hand. Gwen appeared in the doorway as both Merlin and Moira turned.

"There you are? Are you going to have something to eat today?" Gwen leant in the doorway as Moira nodded and ran into her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anwen walked towards the Inn where Morguse had told her to meet her. The night air chilled her bones. _Nothing a full glass of mead won't remedy. _She walked in the Inn as the blonde sorceress stood.

"You came"

"Yes m'lady" Anwen smiled.

"You left the child"

"I did. I need an excuse to return" Anwen smiled.

"You never think of the child. I wonder you even recall being a mother" Morguse was angry with the lack of remorse the woman showed. Anwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Who wants a needy brat around?"

"You have the information?"

"Yes M'lady" Anwen sat down as Morguse glared at her "For a price"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moira slept soundly on the bed in Gwen's chambers as Arthur stood in the doorway. The moonlight through the window the only light in the room. Gwen stood in the doorway as both adults watched the child sleep.

"Why?" Arthur shook his head. "How could anyone leave their child?"

"I don't know" Gwen sighed. She was aware of how close Arthur was. How he was only a hair's breath away from her. "I could never leave a child."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I know Anwen, have done since I was a girl" Gwen smiled slightly "She doesn't like motherhood, I don't think she will be back"

"You will be a brilliant mother, when we have our children" Arthur tilted her face as he spoke. Gwen blushed and was about to answer as his lips met hers. She closed her eyes as he pulled back. "I know because I see you with her. You may not have given birth to the girl but Moira loves you. You have been more of a mother to her than Anwen has ever been"

"Arthur, she'll hear you" Gwen nodded towards the bed where Moira was curled up.

"She's dreaming" Arthur smiled. The child was adorable, Arthur couldn't help but worry about what was to come.

"As I will be soon" Gwen blushed as Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Of me I hope" He kissed her lips again as her hands made their way into his blonde hair.

"Arthur" She pulled back as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know, I know" He smiled "But I love you. Sweet dreams" He kissed her again before leaving the room. Gwen closed the door before walking towards her bed. It was going to be a long night and despite what she had said to Arthur she knew sleep would not be easy to find. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes, wondering if Anwen really had taken up with Morganna and Morguse as reports from the Inn suggested. If they were right, she knew they were all in for a difficult time ahead. If Anwen really had betrayed Camelot Gwen didn't know what would happen.

**A/N Sorry for delay in updating. More soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I still don't own Merlin. Sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Her Mother's Daughter**

Morgana watched as the older woman drank yet more Ale. She had no idea why the woman had left her child behind in Camelot but then she remembered she had no idea Anwen was a mother until Gwen had mentioned the child over a year ago. She glanced up as Morguse reached her.

"Sister"

"Not long now" Morguse smiled "Cenred will give us shelter until we return to Camelot but we must act fast"

"How long?" Morgana asked.

"A few days at most" Morguse smiled as Morgana looked at the older woman sat opposite her. It was time to get the kitchen maid to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Moira slept soundly as Gwen stared at the ceiling. It was late, the only light in the room came from the full moon outside the castle. Gwen couldn't help but worry about the child's future. She knew the child would always be looked after by her and that Merlin and Gaius were always going to be around. She had a feeling Arthur would too. She smiled as she thought about Arthur. It was then she began to worry. Anwen had left for a reason, Morgana had always said she would come back to Camelot. That she was going to get to her rightful place as the Queen of Camelot. Gwen shook her head slightly as she thought about the woman she had once considered to be a friend.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" She whispered as she stared out into the darkness. She smiled slightly as she heard Moira turn in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Arthur walked through the stone walled corridors of the castle as Merlin walked alongside him. He was angry and worried about what would lie ahead. His father had seemed to get more and more nervous about what Morgana was capable of. He knew Morgana loved Camelot but he also knew how ambitious she was. He knew she would not stop until she was Queen of Camelot but he knew he had to stop her, the woman was completely blinded by her ambitions, and those of her sister. He hated what had happened between his father and Morgana but he also knew that he would never ever allow the woman he thought of as a sister to become Queen. It wasn't just a matter of pride, he knew what she would do to the Kingdom he loved so much.

"Arthur" Merlin glanced at Arthur as the prince stopped walking along.

"What?"

"Last time we had a run in with Morgana and Morguse she came after Gwen and me. I don't think they'll do that this time" He watched as Arthur glared at him.

"What do you think she'll do?" Arthur watched as Merlin shrugged.

"Dunno"

"Well thanks for that" Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned and began to walk along as Merlin hung back.

"She wants to be Queen yeah?"

"Yes Merlin, we established that" Arthur glared as Merlin shook his head.

"In order to be Queen there has to be no other living relatives that can claim rights on the throne" Merlin spoke as if he was talking to a particulary difficult two year old.

"You think she will kill me" Arthur stated. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence Merlin"

"If she doesn't come after you, then I think she will come after Gwen"

"Tried that, it didn't work" Arthur was beginning to get angry but he wasn't sure who he was getting angry with.

"And why recruit Anwen? I mean Anwen of all people" Arthur glared as Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Gaius thinks she may be a follower of the old religion. That she may be able to use enchantments and such like. But I dunno."

"Really? Anwen is a witch?"

"No, Anwen is a drunk" Merlin watched, he was unsure of what he could really say to Arthur. He knew the prince didn't have the same strong views on magic as his father did but it was still illegal in Camelot no matter what the intention of it really was.

"That's true" Arthur smiled slightly "How does someone like her end up having a child as sweet as Moira?" He shook his head as he thought of the little girl and the bond she had forged with Gwen, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot. Merlin smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Moira is going to be fine." Merlin watched as Arthur nodded "She'd got Gwen and if I am not very much mistaken so do you"

Arthur glanced at the floor as he tried to hide the blush that crept across his face. "Nothing is going to happen to them, Gwen or Moira"

"I know" Merlin smiled as he realised he had got his friend to admit how strongly he felt for what was becomming a family of sorts "Anwen never wanted the child. Do you remember her husband? Neither does anyone else."

"Father said he died in a battle with Cenred's Kingdom five years ago" Arthur explained as they reached the Throne room.

"And I bet thats where she is now. With Morgana and her sister in Cenred's protection. He would do anything to see Camelot and your father brought to it's knees. She can't become Queen Arthur, she just can't" Merlin frowned as he thought of the dark haired woman who used to roam the Castle.

"Funnily enough Merlin, I am not ready to let anyone but my father rule the kingdom just yet" He watched as Merlin nodded.

"Good" Merlin watched as Arthur seemed to steel himself for what may lie ahead. "We have to be ready"

"Ready for what Merlin?" Arthur rested a hand on the door ready to enter when Merlin's eyes darkened. He remembered what Moira had told him of Freya's message. For a moment he wondered if Camelot would be safer if everything was left to the women of Camelot.

"She's coming Arthur. Morgana and Morguse are going to attack Camelot and we have to be ready"

**A/N Again sorry for the delay. This is just a filler chapter before the action in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Merlin.**

**Are You Ready?**

Arthur had got barely little sleep. What little sleep he had managed to achieve had been plauged by images of Morgana and Morguse attacking Gwen, Moira and Merlin with him unable to help. Once more he woke in a bath of sweat. He wiped a tired hand over his face as he realised it was already morning and any second Merlin would be banging on the door to his chambers.

"Morning." He yawned as Merlin walked in as if he owned the place.

"'ello." Merlin was definately a morning person. He smiled as Arthur just groaned in response. "Oh ok, it's like that is it?"

"Like what Merlin?" Arthur groaned.

"You, bear with a sore head. Get dressed, the knights are all in the Throne Room. I think they may be waiting for you." Merlin smiled as Arthur was suddenly more awake.

"What? You could have told me this when you walked in!"

"You were not awake enough. Even if I had told you there is no way of knowing if you had listened to me."

"Merlin." Arthur was on his feet, hurridly getting dressed.

"Yeah?" Merlin threw his tunic at him.

"Shut up."

"Ok." Merlin laughed as he left the chambers as Arthur continued to get ready. He knew his father would be furious that he was late and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen stared at the large oak doors of the Throne Room. She willed Arthur and Merlin to arrive, knowing how Uther would over react to the news Leon and Elyan had found that morning. She smiled slightly as she felt Moira take her hand.

"Gwen?"

"Ssh." Gwen smiled at her. "Remember what I said about being quiet here?"

Moira nodded as she glanced across at the King. She had heard all the stories about how the King had a cruel temper. Deciding that Gwen was right she bit her bottom lip and looked away only to see Sir Leon smile at her. _When I'm big, really big like Gwen I'm going to be just like Sir Leon. He's really nice. _Moira thought as Uther began pacing up and down.

"Please Sire." Gaius started. "I know you are concerned about recent developments but I see there can be no good in the course of action you have proposed. Morgana is by no means an uneducated woman. She and her sister will be expecting Camelot to hunt them down with all the force she possesses. I feel this is the wrong way to go about things." Gaius hoped he could get through to his old friend.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Uther narrowed his eyes as he turned to him. Gaius raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the King.

"I suggest we strengthen Camelot's defenses and send a small number of Knights to search for her." Arthur announced as he walked into the room. Merlin was hot on his heels, knowing Gaius would have something to say once they were out of earshot of the King.

"Do you Arthur?" Uther stared at his son.

"Yes." Arthur glanced at Gwen. He knew she would hate what he was about to say. "I grew up alongside Morgana. I know her better than anyone, this precious sister included. She just twisted Morgana's mind to her will."

"Are you suggesting she was brainwashed by this woman?"

"No." Arthur watched as Merlin let out a sigh of relief. "Morgana has always been easily led but I don't think she has been brainwashed. She knows what she is doing. Father, if we can stop her entering Camelot then I think we can stop her destroying everything we hold dear." He couldn't help but glance at Gwen.

"You believe you can do this?"

"I believe we have to try." Arthur watched as his father nodded.

"Very well. Tonight, take Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Percivil and Merlin. If you have not found her by the following sunset I expect you back in Camelot. Do I make myself clear?" Uther sat on the throne as he dismissed the group in front of him. Gwen curtseyed before taking Moira by the hand and leading her from the room ahead of the men. She was furious Arthur had even suggested going into the forests surrounding Camelot. She needed him to be safe. _Why didn't the idiot see that? Does he not understand? _Gwen shook her head as Moira grew quiet.

"Gwen?"

"Yes." She looked down at the young girl.

"If Arthur finds Lady Morgana, will he find my mum too?" Her eyes were wide with fear as Gwen knelt to her.

"They may do." Gwen knew there was no point in telling the young girl lies. Moira was too bright to be fobbed off. "Is that what you want? For Arthur and the boys to find her?"

"I don't know." Moira frowned. "I miss her. But she was mean to me. You are not mean to me." Gwen sighed slightly as the little girl began crying.

"Hey. Sweetheart." Gwen picked her up as Arthur walked towards them. "Don't cry. Moira, come on now. Don't cry." Gwen soothed, unaware Arthur was watching them.

"Tears? From a future Knight?" Arthur smiled as Moira immediately sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Arthur." Gwen turned as she heard his voice. He smiled at her as their eyes met. "Moira is missing Anwen."

"Is that right?" Arthur watched as she shook her head.

"No. I am not. I don't want to have to live with her. She's always drinking Ale or Mead. She never plays with me or lets me learn things. And when I'm bad she is mean to me." Moira sniffed. "And you might find her and I'll have to, I'll have to."

"You will have to stay as you are now." Arthur watched as her eyes widened. He took her hand and walked a few steps away from Gwen, taking her with him. "Moira" He sat next to her on the stone steps as Moira sat next to him. He was aware Gwen was still near enough to hear every word he said but he ad intended her to.

"Yes." Moira wiped another tear away from her eyes.

"You know I am going to have to go away tonight, with Elyan, Gwaine, Percy, Merlin and Leon. I might find Morgana." Moira nodded, eyes wide as she listened to him. "That means only Gwen, Gaius and my father will be here tonight. Now I'm sure my father can take care of himself."

"He's the King!" Moira answered.

"I know." Arthur smiled. "He is. But can you do something for me? Something very important?"

"Yes." Moira nodded. Gwen smiled slightly as she saw her young charge sit up straight.

"Later, will you look after Gwen for me? Make sure she's safe until I come back? I wouldn't ask but you are going to be a knight some day." Arthur tried his best to remain serious as Moira nodded.

"Of course I will."

"Oh and as a trainee knight I think you should spend as much time with Gwen, Merlin and the rest of us as possible, even if Anwen does come back. And if she does and she says you are being bad she will have to tell me. I wont have anything happen to one of my knights to be Moira." Moira smiled broadly as she flung her arms around his neck. "Hey" He laughed as she stepped back. Arthur turned to see Gwen smiling at him, for once he knew he had done the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be careful." Gaius watched as Merlin paced the stone floor.

"I intend to be. Morgana is going to try to kill us. Again." Merlin shook his head.

"Look after Arthur."

"I will. I always do, don't I?" Merlin was terrified. He had even considered summoning the dragon but thought better of it.

"Freya warned you that we have to be ready. Go. Make sure we are. Respect her memory and come home safe. That is all I ask Merlin. Only that." Gaius watched as he sighed heavily. He glanced out of the window as the sun began to set over Camelot.

"I will." He looked up as Gwaine walked in.

"Come on then." He smiled as Uther rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?"

**A/N Is anyone still reading this? Please review. Not much left now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Night**

Gwen smiled as Gaius began setting the fire. She knew he was as worried about the boys as she was. He smiled slightly as he turned from the flames to face her.

"Gwen." He glanced towards the bed where Moira was curled on her side. He smiled as he realised she was only pretending to sleep. It seemed the little girl was intent on keeping her promise to Arthur and was keeping an eye on Gwen.

"I know." Gwen smiled slightly. She had insisted the little girl at least try to sleep but she knew that the child was as worried as she was. "Gaius, do you think? Well, do you think that Arthur and the others?"

"Will find Morgana and her sister? Yes, yes I think they will." Gaius sighed. He hated to admit it but he was worried sick. He had seen what Morguse was capable of and with Morgana working with her it was hard to comprehend what they could be capable of. He shut his eyes as he looked at the table in front of Gwen.

"What then?"

"Then I think." He glanced towards the child now sleeping peacefully. "Then I think we can expect the worst. This is not like the time the Dragon escaped. Gwen I fear this is much worse."

"Worse? How can it be worse? Gaius Camelot was almost destroyed when the Dragon hot out." Gwen blinked back the tears as she spoke. "Morgana wouldn't end Camelot. Would she?"

"I fear she may." Gaius nodded. "I fear for Merlin and the others. I really do."

"Gaius." Gwen glanced towards Moira who was now snoring lightly as she slept.

"Look Gwen, you know Arthur and Merlin as well as I do. You know how they attract trouble when they aren't even trying." Gaius watched as she nodded.

"So what will we do?"

"The only thing we can do." Gaius sighed. "Fight."

xxxxxxx

The night air chilled Merlin to the bone as he walked alongside Arthur and the Knights. He could see Elyan and Gwaine were worried. He glanced at Arthur as they walked through the forest. He was glad they had decided to leave the horses back in Camelot. It seemed too dangerous to bring them.

"You think we will find her?" He watched as Arthur stopped.

"Merlin, that is the whole point of this."

"I know." Merlin paused as Percy sat on a fallen tree trunk. "But she isn't going to make it easy for us."

"He's right." Percy answered as Leon nodded. "She is a clever and cunning woman. If she wants to be found she will be. Otherwise we are chasing our tails."

"But she converted Anwen. That means she wants to be found. That she is planning something. Anwen may have been a spy the entire time." Leon glared. He had liked the woman once but since her husband had run away he hadn't liked the way she treated Moira. It was as if the child reminded her of the man she had been unfaithful to. He shook his head as he sat down. It seemed the woman was unfaithful not only to her husband but to Camelot as well.

"She may well have been." Arthur suddenly felt tired and much older than his years. "But she is no longer in Camelot. We all know Morgana wants to come back, to take over so I think she will be planning something."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "Question is, what?"

"That's what I intend to ask my sister." Arthur glared at the floor as Gwaine set about making a fire. Merlin smiled slightly and began trying to help. The twigs were wet with the remnants of rain. There was no way they were going to make a fire.

"We'll all die of cold at this rate." Gwain moaned as Merlin nodded. He waited for the tired Knight to look away before whispering a spell and letting the twigs catch light.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiled and clapped him on the back. "I knew I brought you for a reason."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was there as more than just help, Arthur needed someone to stop him from going too far. When Gwen wasn't around that was his job. He smiled slightly as the knights began settling down around the small fire. He was relieved none of them seemed to notice the way he had used magic to get the fire started.

"Good to know that I'm some use." Merlin smiled slightly as Elyan and Percy shook their heads. "Only thing is, we still need a plan. Morgana and Morguse know what they are doing but we don't really seem to."

"They are women." Gwain stated as all eyes turned to him.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"And as such." Gwain ignored the remarks and raised eyebrows as he began speaking again. "We can't underestimate them. Morguse is a witch. I am certain of it. Anwen seems to be quite taken with them so I wouldn't be surprised if she has managed to get others to follow them. Morgana is very beautiful and just as persuasive."

"Morgana is not to be underestimated." Arthur agreed. "We know exactly what she is capable of." He looked away, thinking of the day he had found her about to kill Gwen, the day Merlin had been paralysed by Morguse's spell. He felt sick as he remembered finding Gwen half dead at the bottom of the stone staircase.

"And on that note." Leon looked at his friends. "I think we should work something out. If she is with Cenred, then we really do have problems. If he is giving her shelter then there is a chance that he will want her to take over Camelot for his own reasons. You know how much he hates Uther."

"Yeah." Arthur sighed. He hated every second of what was going on. He had been brought up with the woman that was now trying to end his life as he knew it. He looked at the flames licking the twigs in front of him and wondered if the woman he considered his little sister would be wondering whether she was doing the right thing. Whether she could look him in the eye and kill him if she had to. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as Merlin caught his eye. It seemed his best friend knew exactly what he was thinking. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morganna watched as the men talked about her. It was clear none of them had any idea they were being watched. She shook her head sadly. _They have no idea what they are walking into. And all for Uther. Is he really worth is brother?_ She watched as Arthur stared sadly into the flames. Her arrogant, stubborn and selfish brother had grown up in to a very different man to the one she had expected him to. He seemed to genuinely care about Camelot and the people in it. She couldn't understand the loyalty to Uther but then she realised it was his father after all. _You should open your eyes brother, see the man we called father for what he really is. Camelot has to change. And it will. It will change when I am on the throne and you, Uther and the Knights of Camelot will not stop me. _She pulled her dark cloak around her and slipped into the night.

**A/N not much left. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Merlin.**

**Now.**

Gwen walked into the courtyard as the early spring sunshine warmed the ground. She normally loved this weather but the sunny day was lost on her as she worried about Arthur and her friends. She smiled slightly as she felt a very determined tug at her skirt.

"Hello you." Gwen smiled as Moira looked up at her.

"Gaius said I am to help him this morning. He's going to help me read a little bit when we're finished." Moira brushed her messy hair from her face as Gwen smiled.

"That's good."

"Do you mind? I wont be able to help you with the washing." Moira looked a little concerned. "Arthur said..."

"Moira. If you are going to be a knight you need to be able to read and write. I don't know anyone who can teach you better than Gaius. You know he taught Merlin alot of things. And me. I leanrt alot from him." Moira's eyes widened as Gaius joined them.

"Did you really?" The older man smiled.

"I did." Gwen rolled her eyes. She had no idea how Gaius was able to creep up on them. "Now, don't you worry about me. You look after Gaius." Gwen nodded as Gaius held out a hand for Moira who nodded and took his hand.

"I can help you later. We have to be ready."

"Yes, I know. And we will be." Gwen smiled slightly as she walked towards the Castle. She had a feeling Moira was right, it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin felt as though he had slept on a bed of nails rather than a forest floor. He wasn't built for sleeping in the great outdoors. WIncing as he moved he rolled his eyes as Percy and Leon laughed.

"You are like an old man." Percy laughed at him.

"I feel like it." Merlin couldn't help but returned the smile. "Where's the others?"

"Arthur, Gwain and Elyan have gone further into the forest. We're to wait until they get back." Leon explained, clearly frustrated that he had been left behind.

"How long have they been gone?" Merlin was immediately worried. He knew exactly what Arthur was planning. He had split the team knowing it gave half of them a decent chance of survival. He hadn't woken Merlin, knowing that as his friend he would have tried to talk him out of doing so.

"Not long." Leon glared into the woods.

"He's gone to Cenrid. Hasn't he? He has hasn't he?"

"Yes Merlin. They didn't say but yes I think they have."

"And thats why he took those two rather than you both. He knows Cenrid would have any knight of Camelot killed on sight." Merlin began pacing the clearing.

"But." Percy glanced at his childhood friends.

"But Arthur is a knight." Merlin replied. "He also wouldn't risk you both being killed."

"It's suicide. They may not kill Elyan and Gwaine but Arthur? If what you say is true." Percy had a sickening feeling it was.

"Remember the tournament two summers ago? Cenred told Uther that he would not spare any knight of Camelot, whoever they are. That includes you two. And it includes Arthur. They are going to kill him." Merlin held Leon's gaze as the blonde knight nodded. He knew his friend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen busied herself in the kitchen at the Castle as the other maids and servants gossiped around her. She knew that more often than not her and Arthur were the topic of speculation. However hard it was, she knew she had to ignore it. Picking up the bag of clothing she kept her head down and began preparing to take the clothes back to the King's chambers when she overheard Mary tutting as Clara laughed. Sighing heavily she bit back the tears as she heard the women cast speculation on her character. _You don't know anything. You have no idea what is really going on. _She wanted to scream but instead picked up what she needed and returned to the main castle. _Please come home Arthur. Please be ok. _

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who's going to be killed?" Arthur frowned as all three men turned to face him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Merlin glared. "Going after Cenrid."

"Who said I was going after him?" Arthur really had no idea what he was talking about but he was enjoying the consternation on Merlin's face. Percy and Leon exchanged amused glances. It was clear Arthur, Elyan and Gwaine were well.

"You did?"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, when did I say this?"

"When we found out that is where Morgana and Morguse are!" Merlin was beginning to get annoyed, much to his friend's amusement.

"Did I say that?" Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"At this rate if your sister doesn't kill you I will." Merlin smiled slightly as Arthur shook his head.

"Ah, I'd like to see you try."

The bickering continued as Gwaine explained to the others what they had found on their early morning trek to the next Kingdom. Leon and Percy fell silent as they realised how serious the threat from the two women really was. Morguse had never made a secret of her hatred of anything related to the House of Pendragon but the extent to which Morgana was willing to go was truly frightening. As Elyan finished his story Leon closed his eyes.

"And you are sure of this?" He asked as his friend nodded.

"Arthur knows?" Percy checked.

"He was there with me and Gwain. He saw it for himself." Elyan watched as both men glanced at each other in disbelief.

"She means to attack Camelot with a magical army. That she has the power to overthrow the House of Pendragon and kill the King? How?" Percy didn't want to believe it.

"Yes." Arthur turned as all his friends fell silent.

"And you think she can do this? Kill the King." Gwain asked as Arthur nodded.

"Yes." He paused. "I think, no I know she intends to take Camelot from us. I know she intends to kill my father and destroy Camelot. And soon. Unless we stop her."

**A/N More soon, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Merlin. Thankyou for all the lovely reviews.

The Return

Gwen stood in the doorway as she watched Moira and Gaius working away in the kitchen. Moira was crushing herbs for Gaius to add to the concoction he was boiling in a small pot by the fire. Both were clearly concentrating on the task in hand. Gwen smiled slightly as she watched the pair.

"This is going to make Arthur better?" Moira looked up at Gaius as she spoke. Neither saw the sharp intake of breath from Gwen. Gaius shrugged his shoulders as he worked.

"It is to help anyone who gets injured. It's to clean wounds and help the healing process. First we clean the wounds with water and then we add this poltice. Why do you think it is Arthur who will get hurt? Why not Percy? Or Leon?" Gaius watched as she shrugged her shoulders and let her dark hair fall in front of her face.

"Because he doesn't have Gwen to look after him. He needs her to make him listen." Moira stated as a matter of fact. Gaius couldn't help but smile. "He always gets into trouble when he doesn't have Gwen."

"Very true." Gaius smiled as he looked up to see Gwen walk into the room. She had a feeling he knew she had been there for a while.

"Hello." She smiled, almost shyly as Gaius nodded.

"Gwen." He moved away from his work to where she was standing. Moira beamed at her before returning to her herbs.

"Gaius let me help." She explained as Gaius shook his head slightly. He had a feeling Moira helping him out was going to become a regular occurance whether he liked it or not.

"Good girl." Gwen smiled as Gaius touched her shoulder.

"Have you any news?" Gaius watched as her eyes clouded over, suddenly very serious.

"The Castle is uneasy. Uther has been in a bad mood since Arthur left. There was talk of sending a scouting group to Cenrid. Gaius, if they don't find Morganna soon I think Uther will do something very very unwise." She watched as the older man nodded. He knew the King, he knew his old friend had a vile temper and reacted when scared. He just hoped that until Arthur, Merlin and the others returned it would be contained.

"Merlin!" Arthur called as his old friend walked on ahead.

"I mean Cenrid of all people!" Merlin shook his head as he turned to face him. "What were you thinking?"

"Funnily enough I was thinking I could find my sister!" Arthur almost yelled. "That is the reason we are all here."

"The King's ward." Merlin corrected him. "Morganna is the King's ward."

"And you are Gaius' charge but that doesn't stop you thinking about him as if he is your father. Heaven knows he has been more of a father to you over the years than your own." Arthur knew he had struck a nerve as his friend turned away. "Morgana may not be my sister by blood but she feels like my sister."

"I know." Merlin sighed, the last thing he had wanted was to argue with the prince. It had been a strange and disconcerting week already.

"Merlin." Arthur rubbed a hand over his tired face. He had a feeling whatever Morgana was planning it meant serious trouble for him and the rest of Camelot. The last thing he needed was to fall out with his best friend. "I was coming to do what we came to do."

"What? Get yourself killed?" Merlin stared at the forest floor. "Well, good luck with that."

"Merlin."

"No, you were stupid. You split the group up and could have got you, Elyan and Gwaine killed. You know how much Cenrid hates Camelot."

"I know. Look." Arthur stopped as the rest of the group caught up with them. Elyan looked uneasy as Leon folded his arms across his chest. Arthur remained silent as Percy shook his head.

"Is it true?" Percy was the first to speak.

"Is what true?" Arthur had a feeling he knew what his old friend was referring to.

"Cenrid has given the women shelter. That he has a magickal army ready to destroy Camelot?" Leon spoke up as Arthur closed his eyes.

"Yes. Yes it looks that way. She is definately staying there. I saw evidence that Anwen has been drinking in their inn." Arthur glared.

"We also heard villagers talk of the witch Morguse." Elyan looked at his friends. "I think they are as scared of her and her alliance with Cenred as we are."

"Who said anything about being scared of her?" Gwaine smirked as the others rolled their eyes.

"I am." Arthur stared at them all in turn. "Anwen is a drunken lush, we all know that but she worked in the Castle. She knew more than most about the inner workings of the kingdom. Morganna and Morguse are inseperable and they are both following the old religion."

"Twisting it to meet their own needs." Merlin muttered darkly.

"So?" Leon sighed. He had hoped to find Morganna and get her home. He wanted his home back the way it was before the blonde witch had targeted them and corrupted Morganna. He remembered his childhood friend playing with Gwen and the other girls as he ran around the courtyard pretending to be a knight. He wondered where those carefree days had gone.

"So we go home and we prepare." Arthur decided.

"Prepare?" Gwaine watched as Arthur nodded.

"He's right." Merlin answered. "We have to go home. Camelot has to be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morganna sighed heavily as Cenrid stared at her. He had made it no secret she was the object of his affections. She had made it known she did not return the feelings. As far as she was concerned it was just a means to an end. Cenred was conveniant. She smiled slyly as Morguse walked into the room.

"Sister." Morguse smiled as Morgana turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Morgana felt her pulse quicken. She knew something had changed but had no idea what.

"To go home. To take your rightful place as the Queen of Camelot." Morguse returned the sly smile as Morgana nodded. The time was now. And there was nothing Arthur Pendragon or the Knights of Camelot could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N about two more chapters left. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I do not own Merlin.**

**Home.**

Gwen watched the rain beat down on Camelot as she stood in the doorway of Gaius and Merlin's small home. She was freeezing, the early spring sunshine had given way to heavy rain and a biting wind. For a moment she wondered where Arthur was, she hoped he was out of the rain and out of danger. She smiled slightly as she felt the young girl next to her take her hand.

"It's too wet to go out." Moira stated. Moira sighed heavily, she hated the rain. It meant she had to stay indoors rather than go out and play. She bit her lip as she waited for Gwen to answer.

"It is." Gwen replied.

"Will Merlin be home soon?" Moira was beginning to worry about her friend. She liked Merlin, he made her laugh.

"I hope so." Gwen looked down at the young girl. Her large brown eyes looked up to hers.

"He'll be ok." Moira stated firmly. "I know he is. So are Percy, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine. Arthur is there too."

"I know."

"No Gwen." Moira rolled her eyes. "Arthur is there!" She pointed out across the courtyard as Gwen's eyes followed the young girl's arm as the blonde knight appeared in her line of vision. Merlin and Leon walked next to him.

"Arthur." Gwen whispered as Moira slipped her hand and made a beeline for Merlin. The rain didn't seem to matter anymore as she watched the prince walk towards her. Arthur smiled slightly as he saw the way she frowned as she looked at him.

"Gwen." He paused as he reached her. Every muscle in his body ached and he was bone weary but he couldn't help but smiled as he saw the way she was looking at him.

"What happened? Where are the others?" She stopped a little in front of him. He stared into her eyes. She wasn't worried about him, he could see that and couldn't help but feel the disappointment.

"Leon and Percy have returned to their chambers, Elyan and Gwain have headed to the Inn and Merlin is at the lake. I don't know why. He mentioned something about Freya." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He misses her so much." Gwen smiled sadly.

"I know." Arthur dipped his head slightly. "I know. It makes me realise how lucky I am."

"Mm?" Gwen couldn't help but step a little closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He touched her arm as he bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips. The rain continued to soak them to the skin but neither cared as Gwen wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. Suddenly the cattyness of the other chambermaids and servants in the castle didn't matter anymore. He was home. Arthur was home. In her arms. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became overwhelming. Gwen smiled slightly as he tightened his hold on her and rested his forehead against hers.

"If that is the response I get when I come home I'll have to go away more often." He closed his eyes as she kissed him chastely.

"No." She sighed. "I wish you never had to go away again."

"And I thought it was the others you were worried about." He brushed her dark curls away from her head as the rain plastered the curls to her face. She raised an eyebrow as he stepped back from her.

"I think we have an audience." He nodded towards the little girl stood in the doorway of Gaius' chambers.

"Oh." Gwen blushed as she turned to see Moira twirling her black hair around a finger.

"Moira." Arthur walked towards her as the little girl smiled.

"I told Gwen you would be back!" She smiled broadly. "I said you would be back!"

"See? That's why you are going to make such a good Knight one day." He took her hand as she lead him back into the house as Gaius mutttered something about not being ready.

"I will." She nodded seriously. "I am going to be the best lady knight you've ever had." She let his hand go and ran towards Gaius who smiled kindly at her.

"Look at you two!" Gaius shook his head. "You are soaked to the bone. You'll catch a fever and then where will we be? I have a potion somewhere." He began searching through the shelves and drawers in the small room. Arthur sat down at the table and ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted but he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have kissed Gwen the way he wanted to, in the rain.

"Where's Merlin?" Moira asked as Gaius turned to face the young couple. Arthur took a deep breath. He knew he had some explaining to do.

###############################

Morganna pulled her red velvet cloak around her shoulders as she waited for the rain to stop. She had always hated the bad weather. Morguse and Cenred stood either side of her.

"You must be ready before you start this." Cenred looked at the blonde a few feet away from him. She nodded but continued looking out at the rain soaked courtyard of Camelot. The place was almost deserted.

"We are ready." Morguse stated.

"Yes." Morganna spoke. She knew at one time a small part of her would have thought about Arthur and Uther. Now all she thought about was taking her rightful place as the Queen of Camelot. "Yes, we are ready. There is nothing to stop us now." She smiled tightly as Morguse smirked.

"By sunrise tomorrow." She smiled. "But the sunrise tomorrow we will have Camelot in the palm of our hands."

##############

Merlin didn't mind the rain. He was used to it. It rained almost constantly from the Autumn to early Spring. Today was no exeption. He stood quietly staring out over the lake as he wondered whether Freya had ever known what he had felt for her. He smiled slightly, knowing that even now, in death she was trying to get a message through. He waited while the rain stirred up the usually quiet waters of the lake.

"Freya." He whispered. "Are we ready? Are we?"

He really wanted an answer but he knew better than to expect anything. He waited another moment before turning to leave. He knew Arthur had returned to Camelot and had a strange theory Gaius would be wondering where he was.

"Merlin?" The voice scared him. He paused, uncertain that he had really heard the soft spoken woman or had just willed it into existance.

"I'm here." He turned slightly as he realised it was real. Freya was talking to him.

"Good." She paused as he knelt down at the now still waters of the lake. "Oh Merlin, it's on the way. I fear what it means, but there is a dark cloud hanging over the kingdom. She's afraid of power but craves it for herself. She will be the leader but Camelot will suffer. Merlin you are not ready. None of you are. She is already here and you are not ready! I warned you. I wanted you safe. She's back Merlin. The King's Ward is ready to take her throne."

She sighed before staring directly at Merlin. "It may be too late." She vanished before Merlin could say another word.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N More soon. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**Ready or Not?**

Merlin closed his eyes as Freya's words went round and around in his mind. He was terrified that she was right, that they weren't ready and Morganna was going to rule Camelot. He looked out over the lake one more time before heading back home. The waters were still once more, with no evidence that Freya had ever been there. She had been right. He knew it. He knew they weren't ready yet. But they would be. They had to be. The darkening clouds above him seemed to mirror his mood as he approached the Kingdom he loved so much.

"Merlin!" Gaius called "There you are." The older man smiled slightly as he saw Merlin walk towards him through the rain soaked grounds of the Castle.

"Hello Gaius." Merlin smiled slightly as he approached the Court Physican.

"I wondered where you had got too. Arthur seemed a little too coy to tell me, which I did think meant he was covering for you." Gaius raised an eyebrow as Merlin did his best to look completely innocent. The last thing he wanted to do was worry the old man any more than he already had.

"Really? No I am fine I didn't mean to worry you." He watched as Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Uther is waiting for us in the Throne Room." Gaius knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the young man. Merlin smiled and shook his head as he followed him towards the Castle. He couldn't stop Freya's words going around in his head and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther paced the throne room as his mood began to match the stormy weather that was plauging the Kingdom. He knew Morganna was lost to him forever but he was terrified of what that meant. Arthur stood watching him as Sir Percy and Leon stood a few feet away in silence. None of the men in the room knew what to say. Gwaine and Elyan leant againt the stone pillars as they waited for Gaius and Merlin.

"So you found her?" Gaius asked as Arthur nodded.

"Yes Father."

"Did you see her? Is she alive? Well? Is she still with her sister?" Uther hated the fact he still cared. He was angry and hurt but he had known the child all her life.

"I did not speak with her." Arthur looked towards his friends as the door to the throne room opened.

"Gaius, Merlin. How kind of you to join us." Uther snapped.

"You're welcome my Lord." Uther sighed as Gaius completely ignored his sarcasm.

"Arthur." Uther waved a hand impatiently at his son.

"I saw her with Cenrid and with Morguse. She looked in good health." Arthur answered. "Father, I don't see what that has to do with stopping her and her sister destroying Camelot."

"You are not a father." Arthur raised his eyebrows as Uther sat on the large oak chair at the front of the room. Merlin glanced around the room as once again the men fell silent. He shook his head as Percy looked at the floor. Gwaine was the first to speak as Uther rested his head in his hands.

"Excuse me for being impertinant. But does anyone know where Gwen and Moira are? I thought Gwen said they were coming to meet us here. I know she wanted news of Anwen. For the child's sake." Gwaine looked at Merlin.

"No. She was with Arthur." Gaius answered. "Then she headed off to the Castle. I thought she would be here, with the girl."

Arthur felt the familiar sense of dread begin to rise in his stomach. Something had happened. He just knew it. He glanced at Merlin who just raised one eyebrow. "I haven't seen either of them since I left Gaius' chambers. Gwen was going to return to the Castle once Moira had eaten."

"You were the last one to see them." Merlin stated. He was worried about his friends. "And you know Morganna is on her way back. You said you heard her talking. She was coming back to Camelot." Merlin couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Merlin, I.." He was cut off by the unmistakable sounds of sceaming from the courtyard below. Merlin cursed under his breath. It seemed Freya had been right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Sister Act?**

Merlin felt his heart sink as he saw the utterly horrified look on Arthur's face. He knew how much Gwen and Moira meant to him. The screams had pierced the air only seconds before all the men in the room had run towards the castle entrance.

"Well?" Uther barked as a young serving girl walked along carrying a basket of washing. "Catherine, have you seen Gwen?"

"No Sire." She bowed slightly. "Anwen? The child?"

"No Your Majesty." She looked at the floor.

"Very well." Uther barked. "If you do inform me immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur was terrified. He couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting the two most important women in his life. He had always known there was a chance that his enemies would use Gwen against him but he had no idea the woman he thought of as a sister would stoop so low.

"Arthur?" Percy approached him as he continued to stare around the court yard.

"What?"

"You do know the only people that would want to hurt Gwen and little Moira are Morganna and her sister." Percy stated. "She wants Camelot. We all know that."

"And she will stop at nothing to get it." Arthur finished his statement. "I know Cenred was offering her shelter. I think he is helping her in other ways too."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He hates anything related to Camelot." Leon chipped in as Merlin and Gaius approached. Arthur stared at the older man. He had never seen Gaius look so serious.

"He does." Gaius nodded. "We are not ready. None of us was expecting this. Not one of us. Honestly I thought if there was to be an attack it would be on your father or you. I had no idea they would stoop to abducting Gwen and a child."

"Maybe not a child." Leon smiled slightly as he pointed to a small alcove where Moira was sat sobbing her heart out. Arthur frowned as he followed his friend's gaze. He had no idea what he was looking at until he saw the small foot sticking out from behind a barrel.

"Moira?"

"S,sorry." She sniffed as Leon crouched down to her level.

"Hello." He smiled. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and sniffed as Leon let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Moira looked unhurt but was clearly terrified. For a moment Leon knew there was no way he was going to be able to show Cenred or the women mercy if he came across them. Not now they had taken his friend as well as terrified a six year old girl.

"What happened?" Leon asked as Merlin sat on the floor next to her. He could see the prince's servant was quietly checking to see if she was injured in any way. He had leant alot from Gaius over the years. Just because someone said they were not injured didn't necesarily mean they were telling the truth.

"We were coming to the castle." Moira sniffed.

"It's ok." Merlin tried to reassure her.

"No it's not!" She snapped. "NO! They got Gwen! I tried to fight them but she's gone."

"You fought them?" Arthur was suddenly interested.

"You asked me to look after Gwen." Moira was suddenly more serious. Her sobs began to subside as Merlin rested a hand on her back. "I didn't do very well."

"You tried your best."

"I bit the skinny one. I think I made her bleed." Moira watched as Merlin smiled. He had an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morguse stared at her hand as she inspected the teeth marks left by the child.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance. Ignorant little brat." She glared at the wound and the surrounding bruising as her eyes glowed orange.

"Sister, Moira is a baby. Of no importance." Morganna smiled.

"Little brat." Morguse stated again before turning to the woman tied to the chair in front of her. "A little like you. A serving girl. A peasant who should have known her place."

Gwen kept her eyes directly in front of her. She knew the sisters were only trying to get a response out of her. She had no intention of obliging them. The more she ignored them the angrier Morguse seemed to get.

"You do know I am going to kill you?" The blonde witch sat in front of her.

Gwen remained impassive. She was just relieved Moira had got away. She knew the child would have found Arthur and the others. Part of her hoped they stayed away. If she died then at least they hadn't been put in any danger on her behalf. That was something she would have never been able to forgive herself for.

"Gwen. You really thought you. You of all people would end up Queen of Camelot? Foolish girl." Morguse continued to goad her. When Gwen continued to stare ahead impassive Morguse slapped her across the face, almost knocking her out of the small wooden chair as Cenred and Morganna looked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did very well." Arthur watched as Moira's eyes widened. "You got me and the others the information we need to save Gwen and maybe save Camelot."

"Freya said we had to be ready." Moira bit her lip as she spoke.

"Freya?" Arthur frowned. He had only ever met one girl called Freya. She had died when Moira was just a baby. There was no way she would have remembered her.

"Merlin said." Moira's eyes widenend as she realised her mistake.

"Oh he did. Did he?" Arthur believed Merlin had talked to Moira about her but there was nothing else to suggest Moira knew anything of the young woman who had died.

"Yes." Merlin answered. "Now are we going after Gwen, or standing around here all day?"

Before Arthur could answer the arrow flew past his head, almost catching him across his head. He ducked instinctively as they all began looking around for the assassin.

"Merlin, get Moira into the castle." Leon yelled as Moira took Merlin's hand. Arthur drew his sword as the other knights followed suit. A rain of arrows seemed to decend on them from the Heavens as Gaius grabbed Moira, leaving Merlin to help his friends.

"Remember Merlin." He whispered as Merlin looked at him. "What Freya said. We have to be ready. There is no other choice now."

"I know." The young warlock sighed. He ran behind the others quietly chanting as his eyes glowed orange. "Simonae, ffrindaiu pawb. Redemia." He muttered as he ran behind them. He just prayed Uther and Arthur hadn't heard his spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He doesn't love you." Morganna stated as she walked into the room. "My brother. He doesn't love you. Not really. To him, you are a toy. A plaything."

"Is that so?" Gwen stared at her former Mistress.

"It is."

"In that case, why are you spending so much energy on me. If I am that unimportant to Arthur why do you think he would come after me?"

"Gwen." Morganna smiled. "He can't come after you. Not now Camelot is taken. I will be Queen by the morning and my darling brother will learn his place. You are here because of your betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Gwen scoffed.

"Yes. You made a very nasty enemy when you betrayed me. Foolish girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Will Arthur find Gwen? Is Camelot lost? Will Merlin's magic actually help? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**The Morning After?**

Arthur closed his eyes as another arrow wizzed past his head. He had no idea how many arrows had rained down on them since the first one had hit the ground. All he knew was his friends were desperately trying to avoid being hit while working out where the arrows were coming from.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed as he ducked once more.

"Bit busy here, if you hadn't noticed!"

"Cenred's men. That's who's firing the arrows at us." Merlin nodded as he saw a familiar face duck behind a wall.

"So, it is him." Arthur smirked. He really hadn't wanted to be right. He knew his father and Cenred had hated each other for decades. He knew Uther wouldn't be surprised that his sworn enemy was attacking them now.

"Can't help but think this is a distraction." Leon almost yelled as Gwain swore loudly.

"Back to the Castle!" Gwain yelled as Elyan nodded. The men were severly outnumbered. Merlin nodded as Arthur pointed to the castle entrance. Elyan led the others towards the portculis as Merlin and Arthur slipped away unnoticed into the forest.

xxxxxxx

"You really believed he loves you?" Morguse stared at Gwen. Gwen closed her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted and had no inclination to talk to the blonde woman staring at her. "No, you really did? Didn't you?"

"She does." Morganna stated calmly as she walked into the room. "Gwen has always been such a trusting soul. Honestly if Arthur told her he was in love with her, she'd believe him. No questions asked."

"Gwen." Morguse shook her head. "You really must stop taking things at face value. Men are simple creatures really. If they have enough food and ale they are happy. Even happier if a pretty woman is the one providing it, along with her charms."

"Morguse." Morganna laughed. "Gwen is not that kind of girl."

"She's exactly that kind of girl." Morguse narrowed her eyes. "The kind gulliable enough to believe her prince will come."

"Arthur will protect Camelot." Gwen spoke for the first time. "As will Uther and the others. You can torment me all you want but that is the only thing I can tell you."

"I beg to differ." Morganna knelt beside her. "In one hour from now I am leaving."

"And?"

"And I am heading to Camelot. Where I will become Queen. I am the rightful Queen of Camelot afterall."

"No, no you are not." Gwen stared at the woman she had once thought of as her friend.

"I am. I don't want to hurt you Gwen but believe me when I tell you that whe I go to Camelot there will be no King Uther, no Prince Arthur. That period of history has passed. It's me now. Queen Morganna of Camelot."

"You underestimate the Pendragons."

"No Gwen." Morganna smiled sadly. "You overestimate them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moira sniffed as Gaius shook his head sadly. He knew the child had long since shed all the tears she was going to. For a six year old girl she had seen too much of the adult world. The sadness in her eyes belonged to a woman much older than her.

"Moira?" He raised one eyebrow, amazed at how much the child reminded him of a young Merlin. He had seen more of the world than any boy of his age should have done. But he had retrained some of the childish innocence that he knew Moira had lost when her father had died. Anwen had known too many men and too much ale for Moira to have ever retained the innocence other little girls her age had. He shook his head as the girl looked up at him.

"Gaius?"

"Yes."

"Freya is special isn't she?"

"To Merlin, yes."

"No. To lots of people. To Camelot."

"Freya was a special girl and because she was special some people were afraid of her."

"But they are not now. Because she is dead isn't she? Thats why I see her in the water." Gaius frowned as Moira rubbed a hand across her tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, that's why we don't talk about when we see her." Gaius sat down on the wooden bench next to her.

"But she said!"

"Moira, I know what she said. Look, I wasn't going to tell you this until you are older but Freya is a special girl. She has the ability to communicate with the living even though she died. There are other people like her. I think you are one. I think you are a seer."

"Oh." Moira looked at the floor as her little legs swung beneath them.

"You know what that is?"

"Er, yeah." She glanced up. "Daddy was a seer. Thats why he died. The old religion. Mum said it was the old religion that took him and I was exactly like him. My own worst enemy."

"I think she was wrong there." Gaius smiled slightly. "And we are ready. I know what Freya said but we are ready."

The little girl nodded slightly as she took a deep breath.

"I just want Gwen home. I want her back."

"Arthur will find her. He wont let anything happen to her." Gaius watched as Moira smiled.

"I know. That's because he loves her." Moira spoke with the conviction that only a child of her age could possess. Gaius smiled back at her. He knew she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n More very soon. Please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**Thanks for the reviews. There isn't much left now.**

**Rescue Me?**

Gwen closed her eyes as she tried to work out what she could do to get out of the situation she was in. The darkness of the castle made it difficult to work out what time it was, all she knew was that Morganna and Morguse were going to leave soon. That Morganna had delusions of granduer if she really believed she was the rightful heir to Camelot.

"Gwen." She heard a familiar voice almost whisper her name as she opened her eyes.

"What?"

"I am truely sorry about this." Morganna stared at her. "About you being here I mean."

"You will never be Queen of Camelot."

"I will. I am." Morganna sighed. "The old religion was right. I will bring back that. Everything Uther persecuted. Everything he destroyed I'll bring back."

"No." Gwen shook her head. "No you wont."

"The old religion is the only one that can be right. Surely you know that?" Morganna stared at her as Gwen met her eye.

"The old religion had good and bad. Same as everything."

"I'll make Uther pay for what happened to your family. To the others he destroyed." Gwen shook her head.

"I don't want revenge. I never did." Gwen stared at her. "Don't you dare pretend you are doing this for the people of Camelot. Don't you dare!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin narrowed his eyes as he watched the dark haired woman goaded his friend. He heard arthur curse as he crouched next to him, staring at the women below them.

"Morganna." Arthur hissed.

"Be quiet." Merlin answered as Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'll deal with Morganna, you get to Gwen. Get her out of here."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and the others are fighting for Camelot. We all know you are fighting for Gwen now I'll distract Morganna and you get Gwen away." Merlin took a deep breath. He was terrified but he knew that the only chance they had of stopping Morganna and her sister was to get Arthur and Gwen together. He ran towards the staircase as Arthur closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer. He had no idea what Merlin was about to do but he just hoped it worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther glared out of the castle window as the arrows continued to rain down on the castle grounds. He had no idea where his son was and despite his anger he was terrified.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther barked.

"Sire." Gaius stared at his old friend. "You know Morganna is going to try to overthrow you?"

"Why?" Uther walked back and forth as Gaius sighed. "I was nothing but a father to the girl."

"Uther." Gaius walked towards him. "Arthur will be safe. You know that. Morganna has been corrupted long ago. Her sister has poisoned her mind. I fear she will never be the Morganna you knew. She is no longer the same girl."

"Was I such a bad father?"

"No." Uther raised an eyebrow as Gaius glanced towards the little girl in the corner. "Gwen says you are a good dad and Arthur loves you." She watched as his face melted into a smile.

"Moira." Uther turned to the little girl he had believed to be asleep. "What else has Gwen said?"

"Nothing." Moira bit her lip. "But we are ready. We are going to stop Morgus and Morganna."

"Morguse." Gaius corrected her. "And she is right Sire."

"Gaius. Go to the kitchens make sure none of the doors are breached. Morganna knows every inch of this castle and every part of Camelot. I want to be certain she doesn't just walk in here."

"Yes Sire."

"Gaius." Moira bit her lip as she spoke. "My mum has a key to the kitchen."

"Anwen."

"Blasted woman!" Uther barked as Moira's eyes widened. She wasn't scared of the King but she didn't like swearing. Gwen and Gaius had told her people only used bad language when they were too ignorant to know a good word. Arthur had told her Knights never swore. So she raised an eyebrow disapprovingly to see him shake his head at her.

"Ensure this Castle is secure."

"Yes Sire." Gaius sighed as he led Moira out of the throne room. He could only hope Elyan and the others were safe and Merlin knew what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello." Merlin stared at the dark haired woman as he appeared in front of her at the bottom of the stone staircase. For a moment she was shocked to see him but seconds later she recovered.

"Merlin."

"You look well." Merlin was trying to buy time. He knew Arthur needed a few more minutes before he reached Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" Morganna narrowed her eyes. "Arthur is here."

"What makes you say that? I have left Camelot before you know."

"Where is he?" Morganna stepped menicingly towards him. "Tell me where my brother is."

"I think he stopped being your brother a long time ago." Merlin glared at her. Her eyes flashed amber as she muttered something. Merlin raised a hand as whispered an incantation he had learnt as a boy. Morganna was rooted to the spot. There was no way she was going to move.

"Merlin!"

"This ends now Morganna." Merlin stepped back. "Not very pleasant is it? Being rooted to the spot. Tasting your own medicine isnt very pleasant after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen had never been so angry in her life. The fact that her former friend had tried to twist what had happened to her father to meet her own needs made her feel sick. She was almost shaking with fury when Arthur reached her.

"Gwen." He smiled as he touched her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too."

"Arthur, what about Moira? What about Camelot?"

"She's with Gaius. Cenred's men are attacking the kingdom but Percy and the others are there." Arthur could have drowned in her eyes at that moment. The relief of seeing him in front of her was tinged with anger as she knew he should have been with their friends in Camelot.

"You should be there. Camelot needs you Arthur." She hissed as he untied her.

"I know." He sighed "But I need you too."

"Oh how very touching Sire." Arthur closed his eyes as he heard the mocking voice behind him. He didn't have to look at Gwen to realise who it was behind him.

"Hello Anwen. Morguse finally got you to do her dirty work I see." He glanced at the floor before turning to face the older woman.

"The time is now Sire." Anwen walked towards the couple as suddenly a woman could be heard laughing as the castle decended into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**Face the Future**

"Anwen." Arthur turned to stare at the older woman. The harsh light from the candles flickering in the corner did nothing to help. He could barely make her out. Her long auburn hair lay in loose uncared for plaits down her back as her face had the ruddy look of a woman that was more used to drinking ale and mead than water. He stepped nearer to her as Gwen slowly stood up, her joints protesting at being in one position for so long.

"The time is now." Gwen repeated the phrase, she felt sick at the thought of what could be going on in Camelot.

"That's what I said."

"Ok." Arthur glanced at Gwen before staring at Anwen. "I think I have had enough of talking to the monkey. Anwen, take me to the Organ Grinder." He stepped forward once more. Gwen held her breath, she knew Arthur well enough to know when he was about to explode. Every cell in his body screamed at how angry he was.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh I think you can and you will." Arthur towered over the smaller woman as lightening cracked outside.

"Do as he says Anwen." Gwen stepped to the side of Arthur.

"Ohhh she speaks!" Anwen cackled, clearly intoxicated. "The woman my daughter, my baby would rather spend time with! The woman who thinks she is a better mother to the brat than I am."

"Maybe that's because you abandon the child every five minutes. That you have no idea how to look after the girl. That you prefer drowning yourself in mead and ale rather than raising the girl. That Moira has seen more men in her mother's affections than I have had hot dinners!" Arthur snapped. Gwen stared at him with her eyes wide in shock. It was the first time she had heard him tell Anwen exactly what he thought of her.

"Arthur." Gwen almost whispered. "Morganna."

"Where is my sister?" Arthur watched as Anwen began to look genuinely afraid.

"Sire,"

"Anwen!"

"She left here, with Morguse."

"When?"

"Before you arrived. I was to remove Gwen."

"Remove Gwen?" Arthur felt his blood run cold. It would not be the first time Morganna had attempted to have Gwen killed. The thought that she had been in danger yet again made him almost incandesent with rage and fear.

"Kill me." Gwen clarified. "That's what Morganna wanted her to do. Kill me. That's right Anwen isn't it?" The older woman smirked as Gwen spoke. She could see that she was right.

"Anwen." Arthur was so close to the woman she could see the light change in his eyes. "You had better tell me where Morguse and Morganna are headed. What they have planned for Camelot and exactly how they plan to do it."

"Or what?"

"I'll remove you."

xxxxxxxx

Morganna stared at Merlin as he blocked her way to the doorway. She knew she would easily be able to defeat him but something was stopping her. She had no idea why she hadn't just killed him there and then. That would have been what Morguse would have said she should do.

"You know something?" Merlin held her gaze.

"I expect you are going to enlighten me." She watched as he nodded once.

"Yeah, you are wrong about Arthur. You are wrong about Uther and you know something else?"

"What?" She snapped as Merlin smiled cheekily at her.

"You are wrong about me." Before she was able to register what he had said she was flung against the far wall as his eyes glowed amber.

"MERLIN!"

"No Morganna, this ends now. We are ready for you. Cenred's men are not going to take over Camelot. You don't win. None of the history books will mention a Queen Morganna. None." He raised his hand and chanted in latin as Morganna did the same. A crack of thunder erupted as lightening threw the pair backwards.

"Ashinari! Sensenorai!" Morganna yelled as Merlin shook his head.

"Not this time."

"Ashinari Autocenarae! Loures sin mae." Morganna continued.

Merlin shook his head and threw his hand out towards her. The silence that followed was deafening. Morganna glared as she found her arms and legs were as heavy as lead. There was no way she was going to be able to move.

"Taste of your own medicine." Merlin smiled. "Not much fun is it?"

"You'll pay for this." Morganna yelled as Merlin stepped back.

"Maybe." He nodded. "Maybe, put I'd be more worried about paying the debt you have made for yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius closed his eyes as he saw the arrows flying through the air. He gripped Moira's hand firmly in his larger one as they ran through the castle. He was terrified that Merlin and Arthur had got into more trouble than they could handle. He had a funny feeling that they had come up with a hairbrained scheme to rescue Gwen.

"Gaius!" Moira pulled on his hand as they reached the stone staircase.

"Yes."

"Leon." She pointed to an injured man laying at the bottom of the stairs. He was obviously injured and in pain. His breathing was heavier than usual and his left ankle bent awkwardly beneath him.

"Leon." Gaius hurried down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Oh." He winced in pain as Gaius set about removing his boot. "Gwaine and Percy have set off after Cenred while Elyan and I headed after Morguse. She's here, in the castle."

"And your leg?"

"I was thrown. I have never seen such strength in a woman of her size. She's tiny but stronger than any man I have fought." Leon tried to smile at Moira as she took his hand.

"Gaius will make your leg better." She smiled as Leon nodded. "Won't you?" She turned to the old physican.

"I'll try." He looked at the mess the other man's ankle was in. He knew he would have to inflict more pain than he wanted to but it was the only way to fix the obviously dislocated ankle.

"Don't worry Moira." Sir Leon gritted his teeth as he felt Gaius pull his ankle straight before sliding his boot back into place. He wanted to scream as the buring pain shot through his leg. Moira bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes.

"That should be back in place now." Gaius watched as Leon nodded.

"Thank you."

"Moira, you'll have to help me splint this later. Until then, stay here with Leon." He helped Moira to half drag, half lift the young knight into the safety of the alcove. Moira looked along the corridor as Leon hissed in pain. He felt useless. He knew his friends were in trouble. Gaius ran a hand through his grey hair as he thought about what to do.

"Gaius." Moira bit her lip as she looked up.

"Stay here, little one." He smiled at her. "All will be well. You'll see."

"But."

"Moira, have I ever lied to you? Told you an untruth?"

"NO!" She shook her head.

"Then believe me. All will be well."

He turned on his heel and swept back up the stair case towards the Throne Room where he had left Uther. He could sense Morganna had got to the castle ahead of her sister. He just knew that she would target Uther personally and he half wondered if she would bring Morganna along to add salt to the wounds she had caused. Before he knew what he was doing he had opened the Throne Room door.

"Sire!" He almost yelled as he saw the King facing a petite blonde woman.

"Ah, Gaius." Morguse smiled. "Come to join the party? Ready to welcome your Queen?"

"There was one Queen of Camelot and it will never be your sister. I was at the funeral of the true Queen of Camelot as well you know." He stepped into the room.

"Oh but you are mistaken." Morguse smiled. "There is another."

"Well, where is she?" Uther glared. "Where is the girl that hates me so much she would have innocents killed to claim her throne?"

"The time will come." Morguse stepped towards him.

"I rather fear it wont." Gaius smiled slightly as he glanced towards the mirror. For a second he was certain he had spotted Elyan in the reflection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arthur." Gwen took his hand. "Leave her. She isn't worth it."

"I"

"For me, Arthur. She's Moira's mother."

"She doesn't deserve to be." He hissed as he felt her hand on his bicep.

"Just take me home. Please Arthur, just take me home."

He sighed. He knew that there was never a time he would be able to deny her anything. The lightening that had lit up the castle earlier struck again as Anwen backed away before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Take me home."

"Gwen?" He turned to her and rested a hand on her cheek. Gwen felt her eyes begin to close as she felt his breath on her face. He was so close she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

"Um?"

"Before we go home." He paused as he leant in to kiss her. The adrenaline coursing through his body as he realised how close he had been to loosing her forever. "We should really find Merlin."

"Oh." She sighed as he pulled her to him. "Good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin ran through the corridors of the castle, desperate to find his friends. Now that Morganna was rooted to the spot he knew their only hope was to get back to Camelot as quickly as possible. He had to tell Arthur about Morguse' plans to use Morganna to take over Camelot. He gripped his ribs as he turned the corner into the room where Arthur and Gwen were stood.

"Er, sorry." He smiled as he tried to catch hs breath. "But there really is no time for all that funny stuff."

"Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hi Gwen." She bluished furiously.

"We have to get back. Morguse is going to use Cenred to take over Camelot. She wants the throne for herself. And as Morganna said, the time is now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Really not sure about this chapter. Just one more left now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Homeward Bound**

Merlin smiled slightly as Arthur shot him a look. He knew that they had to get back to Camelot as soon as possible but he had a feeling Arthur would have been happier if he had interrupted him and Gwen a few seconds later. Gwen blushed furiously as Arthur took her hand and led them all from the room.

"Did you find her?" Gwen asked as Merlin nodded.

" Yeah." Merlin sighed.

"And?" Arthur shot him a look.

"And, lets just say she's going to be tied up for a while." He smiled as he jogged alongside them.

Gwen and Arthur exchanged glances but both had a feeling that Merlin wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leon?" Moira whispered as the Knight bit his lip. His ankle burnt with every attempt to move.

"What is it?" He tried to hide how much pain he was in as Moira knelt next to him.

"Do you think Morgana and Morguse will win?" She blinked back tears as he shook his head. "I mean my mum is helping them."

"I know Arthur and the others will do their best to stop them." Leon knew the little girl was brighter than any of the adults had given her credit for. She was not much more than a baby but she had seen and done more than most adults in the Kingdom. She nodded wisely as her dark plaits hung messily along her shoulders.

"I know." She leant against his shoulder. "But I want to help."

"You are helping, little one."

"Freya would help."

"How?" He sighed. "Freya died, she is at peace now."

"No, she isn't." Moira sobbed. "Not while Camelot is in danger. Not while Merlin isn't happy."

"How do you know?" Leon was staring at her.

"No one can rest when Camelot is in danger." He nodded, for once he understood the little girl's reasoning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy ran towards the Throne Room as he and Gwaine heard raised voices. Gwaine swore under his breath as they heard Gaius shouting at someone. The person he was shouting at was either too quiet or not responding at all.

"What do you think?" Percy whispered. "Morganna in there?"

"I don't know." Gwaine replied as he tried to look through the key hole, without much success. "I can't see anything."

"Uther is definately in there. So's Gaius."

"Ok." Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "What do you suppose we do now?"

"Dunno about you mate, but I think I'm ready to join the party." He smiled as he pushed the huge oak doors open. Both men jumped back as Morguse flew at them. Uther yelled as Percy fell to his knees and began trying to restrain the small woman as Gaius gripped his chest.

"What? How?" Gwaine yelled as Gaius shook his head angrily and walked towards the woman on the floor.

"Where is she? Your sister. Where is she?"

"Sinsinerai" Morguse muttered as her eyes glowed amber.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Gaius narrowed his eyes as she began chanting in latin and a language Gaius was certain he had never heard before. He raised his hand as he spoke. Morguse yelled at him as Percy ran past and headed towards the King who laid on the floor clutching his chest.

"Sire?" Percy bent down.

"I'm alright. I am alright." Uther snapped as Percy helped him stand.

"What is it?"

"She has killed Arthur and Gwen. Probably Merlin too."

"She told you this? Your Majesty? Morguse told you this?" Percy would not believe it. The serving girl, the Prince and the servant were his friends. They had grown up together, been through everything together. Now he had no intention of believing they were dead. Not without proof.

"She did." He looked towards Gaius who was as grief stricken as he was.

"I wont believe it Sire. Not from her mouth." He walked towards where Gwaine was stood holding Morguse up as she struggled against him.

"Are they dead?" He narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Morguse laughed as she threw her head back. Gwaine smiled slightly, but the humour did not reach his eyes. Gaius raised his hands to his face as he watched Gwaine take a step nearer the woman who had stopped struggling.

"Call it off Morguse. You can never win."

"Watch us."

"There is no us." He watched as the blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "Cenred has been defeated by the Knights of Camelot. He is in a cell in the dungeon as I speak. "Morganna is dead. She threw herself from the castle turrents."

"You lie."

"Why would I lie?" He lied smoothly. While it was true Cenred was in detention he had no idea what had happened to the dark haired girl he had grown up alongside.

"You lie!"

"Prove it." He held his face inches from her. "Like you should prove what you say about Gwen and the boys."

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Uther yelled as Percy and Elyan grabbed her arms. Percy raised an eyebrow at his friend but with one look at the tears in his eyes he knew that Elyan believed what Morguse had said about his sister. It was not the time to question his sudden appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin." Arthur turned to the dark haired man as they trudged back towards Camelot through the forest.

"Yeah?"

"You went after Morgana. What happened?"

"I caught up with her. We had words. She decided to hang around for a while." He shrugged as both Gwen and Arthur looked at him. He knew neither really believed him.

"She is determined to ruin Camelot." Gwen sighed. "Anwen said they had already left."

"Anwen lied." Merlin sighed. "Yeah, I think she is determined to ruin Camelot but she can't do it on her own. Cenred is jealous of Uther. Always has been. And as for Morguse, well she's just mad."

"That I agree with you on."

"So." Gwen stopped as both men turned to look at her. "What do we do when we get home?"

"Find Moira." Arthur stated. "Get to the Castle. This ends now."

"What about Morgana?" Gwen knew Arthur still thought of her as his sister. His eyes clouded over as he looked at the floor. Merlin walked away slowly, determined to give his friend some space while wondering how long his enchantment would really last. Gwen took Arthur's hand in her smaller one.

"What about her?"

"She is your sister."

"No." Arthur sighed. "She used to be the King's Ward. That's all. No sister of mine would contemplate hurting the woman I love." Gwen blushed furiously as he touched her face. "You know how I feel about you."

"Arthur."

"You know."

"Yes, I know." She smiled slightly as he closed the already impossible gap between them. "You know I feel the same way about you." He nodded as the ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Gwen?"

"Um?"

"Ssh" He whispered as he touched her lips with his own. Merlin turned and for once kept quiet. He had never known his friends so happy and he was not about to let a jealous Morgana and an insane Morguse spoil it. He looked at the sun, he knew it was time to go. Shaking his head sadly as the yells and shouts of knights in battle could be heard in the distance he turned to see Gwen holding Arthur as he buried his head in her shoulder. He knew he had to hurry them up, that if they didn't move now Camelot would be lost forever. He just didn't have the heart to disturb them.

"I know." Arthur whispered as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought, she. That you were." He couldn't finish the sentance as tears filled his eyes. Gwen hugged him tightly to her, aware that Merlin was more than likely going to barge in.

"No. You don't get rid of me that easily. Come on." She kissed his temple before stepping back. "Arthur, take me home."

"Yes, m'lady." He smiled as she took his hand once more and pulled him towards the direction of the ravaged Kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I know I said this was the last chapter but there is one more, this would have been too long otherwise.. I shall aim to finish this story this week. Please let me know what you think and thank you for all your very kind reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin :(**

**Well, this is it! The last chapter!**

**Home?**

Arthur glanced towards the sounds radiating from Camelot and out in to the forest. He had no idea what would face him when they finally got home. Cenred had always had a powerful army and as the kingdom of Cenred was substantially bigger than Camelot Arthur just knew that his army, his friends would be grossly outnumbered.

"Gwen." Arthur turned to her as he watched her almost march through the woodland.

"Yes?"

"Stay here, be safe, hide."

"No way." Gwen shook her head. "I was born in Camelot. The same way that you were. My brother is in Camelot. Moira is there. There is no way I am abandoning them." She almost glared as Merlin walked on ahead of the couple. She watched as Arthur's face softened.

"Had to try." He watched as she rolled her eyes. Both tried to hurry to catch up with Merlin as he trudged on ahead.

"Merlin, why the hurry? It is not like you to run towards trouble. Not unless you are the cause of it." Arthur smiled as Merlin turned to him.

"I."

"What did you do?" Arthur took on the same tone Gaius had used when he was a small boy.

"Nothing really."

"Merlin." Gwen touched his arm. "It can be no worse that what is going on at home."

"True." Merlin nodded. "Let's just say, if we don't make haste Morgana will get to Camelot before we do."

"What did you do to her?" Gwen bit her bottom lip. She had suspected Merlin had been practising the old religion for many years. She had never dared voice her suspician to anyone. Merlin was her friend and she had no wish to break Gaius' heart.

"Nothing!" Merlin folded his arms. "I just made sure she had to stick around for a while. Only thing is, I'm not sure how long that while actually is." He shrugged his shoulders as Arthur frowned.

"Better get a move on then." He patted Merlin on the back as Merlin tried to stay on his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana screamed in frustration as her arms and legs began to move. She was desperate to get to Camelot. She just had to see the look on Uther's face when he realised his beloved Kingdom had fallen around him. She could imagine the fear struck into the hearts of the knights as they realised it was her in charge and not her so called father or brother. The only problem was she couldn't move. Yelling in frustration she tried to destroy the inaginary chains that held her in place. Her eyes glowed orange as she yelled. The castle wall shuddered under the force of her scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is dead. My son is dead." Uther sank into the throne and rested his head in his hands. Gaius sat across from him as they heard Morguse cackle hideously as Percy and Gwain led her away. Gaius shook his head and walked towards the King.

"Sire, do you really believe that?" Uther watched as Gaius sat in front of him.

"She said."

"And you believe the word of a woman who would have Camelot and all it's people burn to the ground? She hates you, Sire. She hates us all. I see no reason to believe a word that comes from her mouth." Gaius narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"You believe Merlin is alive?"

"I believe they all are." Gaius smiled. "I know Merlin, and while I have no doubt he is probably in enough trouble to last a lifetime I do not believe he is dead."

Uther nodded. He could only hope and pray that his old friend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh!" Moira slunk back into the shadows as Leon pulled her towards him. "She's really here."

"Morguse?" Sir Leon raised an eyebrow as Moira nodded.

"Yes."

"Stay out of sight. You hear me Moira. Stay out of sight." Leon watched as the little girl nodded. He had known that Morguse was back, he had warned Gaius that the petite woman was back to cause damage. He hadn't the heart to tell the six year old that it was Morguse that had broken his ankle.

"She'll kill Uther. She will!"

"No, look Percy and Gwaine are with her and Elyan. I don't think she could do much damage." He smiled slightly as Moira ducked back behind the alcove they were hiding in. She tugged on the laces of her boots as Leon frowned. He had a feeling she was thinking of doing something that even Merlin would think foolhardy.

"Moira, stay here."

She nodded as she watched him stare at her. He raised one eyebrow as Moira pulled a face. He couldn't help but smile as he realised how much the little girl reminded him of Gwen. He shuffled so that all his weigjt was taken on his uninjured leg. "Oh, don't look like that." He smiled as Moira stared at him. "Do you want to help?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Help me stand. I have to get to Gauis and the others."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clouds seemed to darken as Arthur reached the confines of the Kingdom. He was almost relieved to be home. He sighed as he felt Gwen slip her hand into his. Merlin jogged on ahead, determined to find Gauis. He was worried sick about the old physician.

"Moira!" Gwen yelled as the heaven's opened and thunder and lightening lit up the sky. The little girl yelped as the thunder sounded above them. She smiled the minute she saw Gwen and began running towards her. Arthur couldn't help but smile, the bond between Gwen and the girl couldn't have been stronger if Gwen had given birth to her.

"You're back!" Moira hugged her as Merlin ran to the injured Leon.

"Mate!" Merlin helped him hobble across the rain soaked forecourt.

"Morguse." Leon whispered as both men turned at the sound of Arthur drawing his sword and a child's cry.

"Oh well, that's just great." Merlin watched as Gwen pushed Moira behind her. "I didn't think it would last long."

"Hello again, brother dearest." Morganna smiled as her long black hair fell forward.

"I am not your brother." Arthur stepped forward as Gwen's eyes darted around the decimated court yard. She had no idea what had happened in her absence but the destruction of her home and the surrounding area told her that whatever happened had been devastating. She stepped backwards as the wind began to whip the rain into her face.

"But I am your Queen." Morganna smiled as she raised a hand.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Moira suddenly yelled as Gwen grabbed her. "YOU ARE NOT QUEEN!"

"Moira." Gwen cautioned as Morganna laughed.

"I like her. She is certainly spirited." Morganna stepped towards Gwen as Arthur approached her. For a moment her eyes glowed amber as she turned to the man she had been brought up with.

"Sinsinerai." Her left arm extended in front of her as Arthur gribbed his chest.

"Arthur!" Gwen watched as beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"NO!" Merlin ran towards her and muttered ancient latin under his breath. He prayed no one saw the colour change of his eyes. He prayed he was in time to reverse the spell she had on his friend, on the Kingdom as a whole. Morganna smiled slyly as she turned her attention to Gwen.

"An old friend." Morganna smiled.

"I thought so." Gwen found she couldn't take her eyes of the woman. She was unaware of the man pushing past her as Morganna raised an arm. Before she knew it she was on the floor and an almight scream ripped through the air. Merlin stood in front of her with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"She's gone." Gwen looked around as the rain stopped.

"So it seems." Merlin stood up as Arthur pulled a hand away from his chest. Gwen caught him as he staggered to the stone steps at the Castle entrance.

"Arthur?" He stared at his blood stained hand in disbelief.

"Where is the wound? What did she do?" Gwen pulled at his tunic to see. He held her hand to his chest as her eyes met his.

"There isn't one. It felt like she was pulling my heart out through my chest. But it's gone. The moment she vanished it went. Where did she go?"

"I have no idea." Gwen pulled his shirt aside, still unbelieving that his wound had magically healed itself.

"She just went." Merlin walked across to the couple as Leon closed his eyes in relief. Moira ran back to him and helped Merlin lower him on to a step. "Gaius will have to look at that leg. Get a poltice and a splint. I'll see if we have a crutch." He frowned as Leon looked up. "Where is Gaius?"

"With Uther." Moira yawned. Her wide eyes scanned the court yard. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea." Arthur watched as Merlin took the little girl's hand. He couldn't help but smile as Gwen rested her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Uther has changed." Leon watched Arthur's eyes widen at the mention of his father. "She may be gone, for now. We may have won the battle but Arthur, your father has changed and we are a long way from winning the war."

"What are you saying?" The clouds began to darken the sky again as Leon winced.

"Your father is broken. I think he cannot face another battle with the witches. I fear he can not rule over Camelot the way he is."

"My father is King until the day he dies." Arthur watched as his old friend nodded. Gwen gripped his hand.

"Yes." Gaius approached the younger members of the court. "He is. But I fear Leon is right. He needs you Arthur, more so than ever."

"But."

"You can do it Arthur, you are ready. Morganna will be back, we all know that." Gwen bit her lip as he turned to her. "He needs you. And so does Camelot."

"No. I am not ready." Arthur stared at the stone floor as the distant sound of a woman's laughter permeated the air.

"Yes you are." Merlin smiled. "And you are not on your own."

"He's right." Gwen smiled as Arthur met her gaze. "Morganna will be back. She's always going to want Camelot but she wont win. Your father needs you to step up and take responsibility for the Kingdom. Morganna was right, the time is now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I may write more Merlin soon. One last review would make my day. There may even be an epilogue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Epilogue**

Moira loved the early Spring sunshine. She especially loved playing with her friends. The three girls and two boys were running around the courtyard all blissfully unaware that Gwen was sat on the Castle steps watching them. It had only been a few days since Morganna had tried to take over the Kingdom but the children seemed to bounce back faster than the adults. Gwen couldn't help but smile as she watched the children play the counting game with the stones on the floor, just the way Gaius had taught them. She did n't hear Merlin sit beside her.

"They seem happy."

"Yes." Gwen smiled.

"Reminds me of us lot as kids. Remember, you, me, Arthur, Leon, Percy, Elyan and Gwaine all playing in the courtyard. The boys all pretending to be knights." Merlin smiled.

"And Morganna. She was here then too." Gwen watched as the smile slipped away from his face.

"Yeah." He looked at his hands as he nodded. "Yeah, she was."

"Did we miss something? Is there something we could have done?" Gwen rested her head on her knees as she spoke. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"We were kids."

"Even so, we knew all about the old religion in those days. Uther may have iradicated anything to do with it but it was still talked about." She sighed. "Maybe."

"Maybe will do no good. Not now." Merlin stood up as he saw Moira run towards them.

"Hello." Gwen smiled.

"James and Patrick said only boys can be knights." She was out of breath as she spoke. "That's not right, is it? Not now."

"You work hard enough, Moira. You can do anything." The little girl spun round to see Arthur smiling down at her.

"That's what I said. I said things are different in Camelot now. Now you are helping the King." She watched as Arthur and Gwen stared at each other. "Things have changed." Merlin looked away as Gwen and Arthur met each other's eye. Moira rolled her eyes as she realised none of the adults were really listening.

"Things have changed." Arthur confirmed. Moira smiled happily that he seemed to still think she could be a knight.

"I have to find Gaius. I have to help him clean so he can teach me about potions." She turned and ran off as Gwen watched. She still couldn't get rid of the image that something could happen if she was out of her sight for too long. Merlin followed her gaze and smiled. Gwen had always been more a mother than Anwen had ever been.

"I'll go." He walked away, following the sprinting six year old as Arthur rested a hand on Gwen's back.

"Gwen?"

"Do you think she's ok? I mean she's so young." Gwen bit her bottom lip.

"She's fine." Arthur watched as Gwen turned back to him. "It's you I am worried about."

"Me? No, Arthur. I'm fine." She smiled slightly. "Uther?"

"A little better. He has been ordering me about all morning so I think he is feeling a little more like his old self." Arthur sighed. Gwen stepped a little closer.

"That's good. Surely?"

"I think so. But he's even more stubborn and bad tempered than usual. Keeps telling me to be careful." He watched as Gwen smiled.

"He loves you." Gwen watched as he looked down. "He thought Morganna had killed you."

"She would have done." Arthur was certain she had intended to kill him in front of Gwen and Merlin. He closed his eyes as Gwen reached up and touched his face.

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"I know. I just can't bare to think about it." Gwen closed her eyes as he kissed her gently.

"Moira is right. Things have changed." He whispered as they broke apart. "And in Camelot it's about time."

"Arthur."

"No, Gwen. I know what my father thinks. I know what Gaius thinks and I know Leon is injured because of her. But she's going to come back. She's not going to stay away from Camelot." Gwen sighed as he tightened his hold on her.

"I hope she does." Gwen sighed. "I hope she never comes back."

"But she will." He kissed her again. "She will."

"Arthur."

"And when she does, this time she won't win." He rested his forehead against hers as Gwen closed her eyes.

"You sound so certain." He smiled as Gwen tightened her hold on him.

"But she'll find a different Camelot. It's changed, for the better."

"I hope so."

"It's changing Gwen, this place. It's moving forward. Things are going to get better and the time is now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That really is it. I don't really like this chapter but there is another story in the works, if anyone is interested.


End file.
